


The Golden Hour

by generally_happy_person



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Declarations Of Love, Letters, M/M, Photography, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generally_happy_person/pseuds/generally_happy_person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has been stuck in the mines without food or water for two days but as the sun sets a letter floats down from the top of the caves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Hour

They were gone. Gone elsewhere. But not gone for good.

Josh got to his feet only to fall down back onto his hands and knees. The world was spinning yet the ground was teasingly still. He looked at the ground around him. It was bathed in a eerie pale golden light. He gazed up at the source of light and saw the sun was starting to set. That was why the monsters were gone. They went to hunt.

If it were any other time, under any other circumstances he would probably be out taking photos in the light during 'the golden hour'. But he wasn't. He was stuck down here. In the mines.  
Josh looked up; a piece of paper was drifting slowly downwards, towards Josh. It was tantalizingly slow, but it got to him eventually.

Josh,  
I don't know any other way to say it so I'm just going to say it. I don't blame you for what happened at the lodge. What has happened has happened. I've given this a lot of thought and I've realized I'm in love with you. Utterly, completely, crazily in love with you. I'm going to get you out of those caves even if it kills me. I know you fell the same by the way you looked at me when you thought I was not looking. Anyway, I'm coming to get you. Stay were you are and be careful.  
Mike

Josh for the first time in what seemed like forever, was happy. He thought all his friends had abandoned him but now he would be saved from this loneliness. Josh just hoped he would come quickly...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so it is probably a bit rubbish. :)


End file.
